


symptoms of love

by neverlxnd



Series: yes there's more [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Again, Angst, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Post-High School, atually angst this time, hello, side sekai, suho and sehun are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlxnd/pseuds/neverlxnd
Summary: i'm not thinking about your body, i'm just thinking of you leaving with somebody else~suho introduces his two best friends and realizes they're getting along a little too well for his liking





	symptoms of love

**Author's Note:**

> title is the title of a poem called symptoms of love by robert graves

Suho squinted his eyes from the flashing orbs as his fingers wrapped tighter around his drink. His eyes tried scanning the rest of the club, desperately wishing that they'd stop settling on that one spot in the corner. His heart ached as he watched Lay smile with his best friend, while his head throbbed with how ridiculous he thought he was acting.

"Come on, Junmyeon. Get it together," he mumbled to himself. He took a tentative sip of his drink, momentarily hissing at the sting of alcohol on his tongue. He narrowed his eyes once again when they landed on the pair. He doesn't know why he was so upset that his crush and best friend were getting along so great, but he couldn't help but think they were getting along  _too_ great. Then again, it wasn't their fault they were already friends before he introduced the two. He rolled his eyes and inwardly slapped himself before the bartender pushed two glasses towards him. Nodding his head and thanking him, he grabbed the drinks and heading back to the table in the corner.

The pair were in the midst of laughter when he reached them, eyes squinted into crescents and all. He slammed the drinks down onto the table, maybe a little bit too hard. He scoffed when the two didn't seem to notice, wrapped up in some joke Lay had said. The tips of his fingers stilled on the edges of his drink, circling the edge. He was so lost in following the trail of his own finger that he hadn't noticed the two boys were staring at him. He instantly straightened his back and raised his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

Lay chuckled, "we were just saying thanks for the drinks." He lifted up the glass as acknowledgement, Sehun following suit.

"Well it's the least I could do. Inviting you out and then running into Sehun, who just so happens to be one of your best friends from your old high school dance team." The two stared at him in astonishment. He didn't mean for it to come out as malicious as it did, but what could he do about it?

"Are you alright hyung?" Sehun asked, yelling over the music. One of Sehun's eyebrows were raised, as if to question 'what the fuck is up?'

He only replied with a shrug and a small smile, "don't mind me."

Sehun hesitantly nodded, moving backward to lean against the couch. Suho looked away and inwardly rolled his eyes as Sehun continued their conversation, meanwhile Lay was still sending him a worried glance every now and then - occasionally nodding and smiling at Sehun. He hadn't known just how hard he was sulking until a muscular figure appeared in front of him. His eyes trailed up and up until  _oh._ The first thing he took notice of this boy was his arms, if he could even call them arms. They looked like drumsticks with extra muscle tissues, thanks to the sleeveless shirt the boy was wearing. The black sleeveless shirt was tucked into incredibly tight jeans, complimented by a belt. It was when he got to the boy's face that he blushed immensely.

"Jongin, what-"

"I've never seen you check me out before," the boy smirked.

"Oh whatever! It was dark," he chuckled, "and when the hell did you get so buff." I mean seriously, he hadn't seen the younger in about a year but that was barely enough time to go from the small boy Jongin used to be when he was tutoring high school kids and had initially met him.

Jongin only shrugged, "that's what you get for not contacting me for more than two months."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to check in every week so I'm not surprised when you do something to your hair or face the next time I see you," he smiled. He momentarily forgot they were in a club, but thanks to the booming music and dark lighting he was reminded. He was about to invite him to sit down when Sehun spoke up.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Suho furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards Sehun, ready to scold.

"Sehun-ah!"

Jongin put a reassuring hand down onto his shoulder, momentarily causing Sehun to drop his eyes to the contact between the two. "It's okay, hyung." Jongin turned to face Sehun, "I think the pickup line is actually 'what's a boy like you doing in a place like this?'" He smirked.

Sehun rolled his eyes, "Jongin-"

He and Lay spoke up at the same time, "you two know each other?" He made eye contact with Lay, both of the elders blushing.

"It's hard not to when he's been following me everywhere since we graduated high school," Sehun said, glaring at the other.

Jongin let out a bitter chuckle, "I think it's the other way around, sweetheart."

That seemed to light a fire in Sehun's eyes because the next thing Suho knew, the younger was begging Suho to take him home. He was about to agree when he was pulled to his feet by Jongin.

"Actually, I'm sure Suho would love to babysit but we're going to dance first," Jongin smirked and pulled him to the dance floor.

"You're only a couple months older!" Sehun called after them which caused Jongin to laugh.

He looked back at Sehun and Lay, a little worried that they'd fall back into the moment they were having earlier before Jongin arrived. The worry was replaced with confusion when he saw Lay looking back at him, a perplexed expression on his face. Or should he say hurt? He shook his head, of course not, he thought to himself. He had to be crazy to think Lay would like him back. It made him depressed thinking about how many years he's been pining after Lay. It all started in high school when he knocked his stupid head into the locker of Lay's. Since that moment, they became friends and he developed one sided feelings.

"Can you at least pretend to be interested, they're watching."

He ripped himself away from his thoughts to run over the sentence Jongin just told him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jongin rolled his eyes and instead of answering, he pressed their bodies closer and leaned in his ear. "Believe it or not but I like Sehun," he paused, "and by the looks of it, you like that black haired fella."

He pulled away from Jongin to give him a surprised expression, "is it that obvious?"

Jongin nodded and pulled their bodies together again, "put your hands around my neck."

He obeyed and let Jongin do all of the dancing, his body following his movements. He wasn't sure if what Jongin said was true, but to confirm his suspicions he swayed their bodies until his nose was pressed against Jongin's shoulder and his view was of Lay and a very angry looking Sehun.

"Oh my- they  _are_ looking," he spoke, voice muffled against Jongin's skin.

"Really? What's Sehun looking like?" He asked. Suho switched his gaze from Lay, who was tentatively sipping his drink a bit too frequent. His eyes tore away from Lay to look at Sehun and he immediately giggled.

"What?"

He ignored Jongin and decided to continue to play. It was evil but he was still feeling a little bit jealous over Lay and Sehun's moment earlier. He watched Sehun's face as he leaned into Jongin's neck to press a sloppy kiss there. The younger boy, from across the room, clenched his hand around his glass and took a gulp but not before rolling his eyes. He stopped kissing Jongin's neck to giggle again.

"This is bad," he said, no real sincerity to his voice.

Jongin nodded, "very. What happened to the nice tutor I met last year that just got out of high school?"

"I don't know, what happened to the tiny Jongin that I used to tutor?" He shot back. They fell back into the groove of the music and continued to talk. "How did you even meet Sehun? And are you actually following him around?"

Jongin chuckled, "no. We met in high school on the dance team, we kind of fell over each other. I had a huge crush on him, still do, but he was very stand offish to me at first. But he was like that to everyone, it wasn't until we were partners on the dance team that I actually got to know Oh Sehun and liked him more for it. Long story short, he listened to the rumors around school and kept his distance. Every since then I've just been seeing him places."

"Sounds like fate to me," he smirked.

Jongin rolled his eyes, "what about you and raven hair?"

"His name is Lay," he defended. "And let's just say I banged my head on his locker back in high school and we've been friends ever since."

"Seriously? Didn't you graduate like two years ago? You haven't made a move yet?"

"Excuse me, I didn't say anything when you explained your love story, don't judge mine." He was about to continue when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He looked past Jongin's shoulder to see Sehun and Lay getting up from the table and long couch. His heart pace quickened and he began to panic.

"Oh no," he mumbled.

"What?" Jongin went to turn around but he grabbed his face and kept him looking forward. He stared into the younger's eyes, momentarily looking towards the two boys who stopped by the exit to watch.

"They're leaving, what do we do?" He asked.

Jongin replied by giving him a slight nod, looking down to his lips. He knew what he was asking but would it help the situation? Lay wasn't the type to freak out over something he couldn't have. He's the type to just let things go and let it be. But still, he was curious. So he nodded, urging for Jongin to continue. His eyes stayed on Lay and Sehun, who were frozen by the exit, until he felt Jongin's plush lips press on his own. His vision was blocked by Jongin's hair and cheek, his eyes shut and tried his best to look like he was invested into the kiss. The kiss was short and simple, as expected from friends trying to make their crushes jealous. He shyly looked back to the exit and only saw the back of their heads as they left, hands intertwined. He felt his heart sink and his shoulders slumped.

"Did it work? How'd they look?" Jongin asked.

He walked towards the exit, Jongin following. When the fresh air nipped at his nose, he saw a cab taking off, Sehun's bright silver hair shining through the window. He turned around to face Jongin with a pout on his lips.

"I'm sorry. I thought - I mean he looked like the type-"

He held up a hand to silence him, "it's okay. I'm sure they're just," he stopped himself to think about how to finish that sentence that made sense, but nothing came.

"Fuck, I fucked up," Jongin sighed.

He patted Jongin on the shoulder, "we both did. I should've known Lay wouldn't fall for that." And it's true, not only because they were roommates and best friends for four years, but because he's seen it happen before. Someone trying to get the jealous side out of Lay. He remembers a girl Lay used to like but was too scared to ask her out, so he waited it out until the girl was hanging on another boy clearing trying to make Lay jealous. He expected Lay to go after her and finally ask her out when he convinced him she was just trying to make his jealous, but instead he shrugged and let go of his crush towards the girl. "Come on," he pulled Jongin's arm, "I'll drive you home."

They walked to his car in silence, thoughts running wild on what they could be doing. They both had similar ideas and felt themselves getting sadder by the minute thinking about it. When they got inside his car, Jongin asked if he could sleepover claiming he was too sad to sleep alone. He only nodded and started up the car. When they reached his house and parked, the door was already unlocked, meaning that Lay had come home. Hope flared in his chest, maybe he didn't go back to Sehun's to hook up. Maybe he was inside, cooking a late night snack for the both of them. That hope withered away when they walked inside to see the lights off and two pairs of shoes by the door.

"Aren't those Sehun's?" Jongin asked, pointing to the pair beside Lay's.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "yeah, they are."

He felt anger bubble up inside, tears threatening to slip. Instead, he sighed and pulled Jongin to his room. He gave Jongin a pair of sweatpants and went to sit on his bed while Jongin left to change. As soon as he heard the bathroom door click, the tears fell and he held his head in his hands. He should've known that Lay didn't like him back. He should've known that this jealousy thing was pointless. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder and then he was being pulled into Jongin's chest.

"I'm so sorry hyung, I shouldn't have suggested that idea," he said, sincerity in his voice.

He couldn't form any words with how much he was sobbing. The only thing running through his mind was Lay and Sehun together when they were just down the hall from them. He didn't want to picture Lay mumbling sweet nothings into Sehun's ear, he didn't want to think about how they would probably cuddle after and fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." Before he could object, (not that he wanted to, his body was begging for sleep) he was layed down by Jongin and then had the blankets wrapped around them. "Don't worry, maybe it's just a drunk mistake. They both drank, right?" Jongin asked. He nodded and sniffled, nuzzling his head into the pillow and pressing his back against Jongin's chest. "Then it'll be all good tomorrow, get some sleep." Jongin's words just further gave his body confirmation to fall asleep, slipping into slow quiet breaths.

 

Suho cracked his eyes open, the bright sunshine invading his beige room. He looked around his bed before quirking an eyebrow, where did Jongin go? He threw the blanket off of his body and stretched before standing up. He was about to go close the curtains when he saw a piece of paper laying on his bedside table, followed by a glass of water and two Advil. He figured they were from Jongin, so he grabbed the note and the glass of water. He was mid slurping when he began to read the note.

_Morning, take these two Advil and drinks lots of water. There's breakfast downstairs :) -Lay_

He smiled at the note and the smiley face when he was reminded of last night. He remembered crying to sleep in Jongin's arms, courtesy of their failed plan last night. He knows he has no one to blame but himself for Sehun and Lay hooking up, but he was still upset about it. He crumpled the note and threw it in the bin across the room, missing. He rolled his eyes and put the glass down, ignoring his thirst. He sat down in his bed and pulled out his phone to text Jongin when he remembered he didn't have his new number.

"Fuck," he muttered. He threw his body backwards onto the bed and sighed. He was just going to have to ask Lay where he went. But what if Lay and Sehun downstairs? What if they were down there right now, wearing each other's clothes and playing in the kitchen. He groaned and ignored the headache, "get a grip Junmyeon." With that being said, he stood up from his bed and made his way downstairs. He made sure to be quiet on the steps while going down, just in case he did happen to interrupt something in the kitchen. But when he got to the last step, he was surprised to see Lay standing in front of the stove. He was playing in the kitchen by himself, wearing his own clothes, no Sehun to be found. He subconsciously sighed in relief and stepped down onto the last step. Unfortunately, their last step on the staircase was always the one to avoid when being quiet because of it's constant squeak. At the sound of the squeak, Lay looked up from the stove and made eye contact with him, momentarily smiling. He wanted to smile back, but all he could think about now was him and Sehun last night. He walked forward and went to the cupboard to grab a glass. Lay eyed him suspiciously as he filled the glass with water and downed it.

"That water I got you wasn't enough?" There was a light joking tone to his voice, sided with nervousness.

He felt his face get hot, "what water?" He replied bluntly.

Lay quirked his head, "you didn't drink the water I got you? Or take the Advil?"

He shrugged and continued being petty, he couldn't help it. He really wanted to be the one to sleep with Lay, not both his best friends who he introduced (who somehow already knew each other). "Didn't see it I guess."

He avoided Lay's confused gaze as he went back into the cupboard to pull out the Advil. He tapped out two Advil and threw them in his mouth, gulping them down with water. He put the pill bottle back, all while still feeling Lay's intense stare. He finally made eye contact with him to be met with a hurt expression.

"Are you okay?" Lay asked, turning the stove off and turning his body towards him.

He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms, "fine." He watched Lay's hurt expression deepen with each word and action he let out. He didn't know where this behavior was coming from, he just knew he wanted to somehow let him know just how hurt he was last night. Even though he wasn't willing to say it out loud.

"Are you sure? I mean, last night-"

"Last night was fun," he said bluntly.

Lay's expression switched from hurt and confused to a cold and hard stare. "Oh," he nodded, "yeah, that boy left with Sehun to get more sausages."

He watched Lay's movements, turning the stove back on and continuing to cook. He sighed and felt a bit of the anger leave with that sigh. But the more he breathed, the more he began to feel guilty. He began to reach out to Lay's shoulder when the sound of the door stopped it, he dropped his hand as Jongin and Sehun walked into the kitchen with bags in hand and annoyed expressions. They set the bags down onto the counter and Jongin joined his side while Sehun leaned against the counter across from Lay.

"What did you guys get? We just needed one more package of sausages," Lay mumbled, taking the sausages out and immediately cooking them.

Sehun shrugged, his chin in his hand. "Just snacks I guess, your guy's cupboards were looking a bit empty. Lay sent a smile to him and sighed.

"You didn't have to do that," Lay smiled.

"Oh I didn't," he started, "Jongin did," he finished in a monotone voice.

Lay's smile faltered and he sent a nod along with a small thanks to Jongin. They all stood in silence and awkwardness until Lay finished cooking.

"Could you get the plates ready Sehunnie," he said, not really a question.

Sehun nodded and moved across the kitchen to the cupboards. Suho watched the ground as he felt the younger's presence beside him. The younger grabbed the plates and gingerly placed them on the table in the dining room. Jongin went to grab the utensils when Sehun interrupted him with a blunt 'I got it'. When the younger finished setting the table, he stood beside Lay to watch him cook.

"What did you even make?" Sehun asked Lay.

He didn't miss the way Sehun's hand was resting at the small of Lay's back, his thumb repeatedly massaging the same spot. He rolled his eyes and went to sit down at the table, dragging Jongin. He heard the two in the kitchen, murmurs and dishes clanging as Lay put them in the sink. Finally, they joined him and Jongin. The three boys watched as Lay prepared everyone's plates, which he's not going to lie, made him feel a little warm in the heart and guilty. When Lay finished setting their plates, he sat down and hesitantly started eating, the rest following. The all ate in silence, occasionally hearing the sound of their fork hitting the plate. Suho cringed at how noticeable the tension in the air was. He didn't like that it was like this with Lay in the room, it was usually the other way around. Whenever there was obvious tension, he would find immediate relief and safety when Lay was there with him.

"Well, how was everyone's sleep?" Sehun asked, cutting the tension.

Lay nodded and sent him a thumbs up, which only fueled his anger. Jongin only nodded his head, afraid of what might come out of his mouth.

"Great, I mean, Jongin's my new cuddle buddy. We were so tired though," he spoke up, bitterness on the end of his words. Almost immediately, Sehun furrowed his eyebrows downward meanwhile Lay stared down at his plate. "Oh! What about you guys? I'm sure you guys had a great sleep, or not I don't know," his voice sarcastic. He stared at Lay, waiting for a reply.

Lay shrugged, "sure. I mean we didn't really sleep much."

He tensed at Lay's words and felt the lump return to his throat. He quickly swallowed it and shoved food into his mouth to surpass it. "Oh yeah, us too. Jongin's just too loud-" His words were cut short when Jongin kicked him in the shin. He glared at the younger before kicking him back.

"You know what, I'm going to leave, I should be getting home anyway," Sehun murmured, getting up from the table.

Jongin stood up from his seat, following Sehun out of the dining room, "Sehun wait."

The two younger boy's murmured voices coming from the living room were the only thing that was heard in the quiet house. He stared down at his plate, praying for a miracle. He didn't know exactly what kind of miracle, or what he was wishing for but he just needed  _something_ to happen. The front door was shut and he guessed the two left because the house was dead silent now. He put his fork down onto his plate and stood up from his chair. He went to make a stride for his bedroom to cry again when Lay's voice stopped him.

"So you're really not going to say anything?"

He turned around to face Lay, "excuse me?"

"About last night."

He scoffed and crossed his arms, "what's there to say. You had your fun, didn't you?" Lay replied with a bitter laugh and it made his insides twist uncomfortably.

"Me? What about you? You seemed to have fun with that kid."

"That _kid_ , his name is Jongin. And he's only three years younger than us. Second of all, isn't that funny coming from you? He's the same age as Sehun," he exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you even know his age, you two seemed to get right into it when you met up again last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"You slept with him!" Lay yelled, standing up from his seat.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He's never seen Lay like this, so open and angry. Sure, he's seen him angry before but not like this. Stone faced and loud voice. He was distracted by Lay's anger when he ran over the sentence in his head again.

"Slept with him? Jongin?" He scoffed. "What if I did? What do you care? You had Sehun."

Suddenly, the corners of Lay's mouth went up and his dimple appeared. The raven haired man let out a laugh before shaking his head. He pushed past Suho and went into the living room, Suho following after.

"Hey, we're not done here!"

He was nipping at Lay's heels, so close that he was taken aback at how quick Lay had turned around and pushed him against the wall.

"I didn't sleep with Sehun. I had to hold him last night until he fell asleep, crying. He cried himself to sleep while you and Jongin were hooking up."

He was dumbfounded because in the midst of this all, he forgot that Sehun was still that young boy he met two years ago, he forgot that Sehun was one of his best friends. He was inconsiderate of Sehun's feelings when he kissed Jongin's neck and held him close in the club last night.

"So, when you guys left?"

"Was because he wanted to leave and couldn't stand seeing Jongin hold you that close."

He pondered as he looked down shamefully. He never meant to hurt his best friend, he never meant to hurt his little brother. "Shit," he mumbled.

"Yeah," was all Lay said before pushing off the wall.

Lay was about to head up the stairs when he reached his hand out and clasped his fingers around his wrist, stopping him. He looked up to Lay and pulled him closer. Lay was hesitant in closing the distance between them because he was still hurt about Jongin and Suho too.

"Don't leave," he murmured.

"Suho."

"Please, just - come here."

He pulled Lay into him and embraced him in a hug, resting his cheek against Lay's chest. For a couple seconds, the hug was one sided and he was okay with that because he knew he didn't deserve to get a hug from Lay. His best friend who he was in love with. But when Lay wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in closer, he was thankful that Lay was Lay.

"I'm really sorry," his voice was muffled by the fabric of Lay's shirt.

He felt the latter nod his head and rub his hands on his back. When they pulled apart, he was feeling confident and knew that if he didn't say it now he would never tell him. "Lay." The boy nodded, massaging the sides of his arms. "I have to tell you something. I know it's one sided and I don't know what will come of this but I just need to let you know," he let out a breath, feeling Lay's intense gaze, "I like you. I've liked you ever since I banged my head on your locker. Ever since I saw you dance on that team in high school. Ever since I began to call you my friend."

He didn't have the courage to look at Lay anymore, his gaze was settled on a suddenly interesting crumb on the floor. He felt Lay's finger hook under his chin before he vision was met with the lips of Lay. He focused on the way his lips parted, small breaths fanning over his face. He finally looked up at him and saw amusement in his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm glad you banged your head on my locker."

He didn't get to respond because everything stopped, including his heart, when he felt his lips flush against Lay's. It was firm and strained at first, mostly because he couldn't believe that he was actually kissing Lay. Lay, his best friend since high school. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a pair of hands on his hips, making him wrap his around Lay's neck. The new comfort introduced them to a new atmosphere. He opened his mouth with each kiss and breath. He tasted syrup and orange juice on Lay's lips, which made him worry what he tasted like. Did he have morning breath? Did his mouth taste like sausage? They were interrupted when the front door opened, revealing a small boy.

"Kyungsoo! Hey, how's Chanyeol?" Suho exclaimed, dropping his hands from around Lay's shoulders.

The small boy only responded with a sigh and closed the door, leaving the two alone in the house once again. Suho turned to look at Lay, who was holding in his laughter. They burst out laughing until they couldn't breath, stomachs aching. The laughter soon died and they returned to each other's embrace. He leaned his forehead against Lay's, sighing contently. If he knew Lay liked him back he wouldn't have went along with Jongin's ridiculous plan. Which reminded him.

"Oh!" He pulled away from Lay to look at him. "Jongin."

Lay visibly shrunk and slumped his shoulders, "shit, I-"

"No," he interrupted, "we didn't - he's not - we're not," he gently slapped his forehead and sighed. "Nothing happened last night."

"But you said," Lay mumbled.

"I know," he sighed, "I just, I was crying last night and he held me until I fell asleep."

"What about at the club?"

He rolled his eyes, "Jongin's idea. He likes Sehun and it just made sense at the time to try and make you jealous," he explained.

Lay nodded his head and formed an 'o' shape with his mouth, piecing everything together. "That makes sense," he said. "Not the jealously plan, just this whole thing in general. That was just stupid."

He let out a laugh and dropped his head down onto Lay's shoulder, "I know," he groaned. "It was dumb."

"I mean why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Why couldn't _you_ tell me?" He repeated the question back, he smirked as he waited for Lay to answer. When he didn't he nodded his head, "exactly."

"Whatever," he sighed, "at least we're together now."

He gave Lay an honest to god smile, feeling his whole face and body become lighter. "Right." They went to sit on the couch when he remembered something. "Shit, I should probably text Sehun, to tell him what happened."

Lay nodded, agreeing and watching as he texted a long paragraph. As soon as he sent the text, Lay was on his lips, hands beginning to explore. His lips left Suho's mouth to kiss lingering kisses on his jaw, neck and collarbone.

"Not that I'm complaining," he said in between Lay pressing kisses, "but why are you so eager?"

Lay pressed a particularly soft kiss to his cheek before pulling back to look at him, "I have four years of pent up kisses and pleasure for you."

He chuckled and let him continue to kiss the spots available on his body, tangling his hand in Lay's hair to massage his scalp. As the pleasure and warmness spread throughout his body, he could only think about how happy he is that he met Lay. Even if it did take them this long to get together.

He let out a noise between a sigh and a moan, "I'm so glad I hit my head on your locker."

Lay's kisses stopped and he barked out a laugh before making eye contact with him, "so am I. Your room or mine?"

He groaned and jumped up from the couch, bringing Lay along with him. He wasn't sure if Sehun and Jongin worked things out just like they had, but he was sure of one thing - Lay's lips did wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't a waste of your time. tysm for reading, leave kudos, comments, and suggestions it would melt my heart :>  
> hope you enjoyed reading ily :")


End file.
